


December 18th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [18]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 18th

With ease YunHo rummaged around the kitchen as if he had been living here for the last two years albeit secretly visiting the apartment barely a few days over the passing months. He somehow was glad that finally the military enlistment had called and that he could join the army not long after JaeJoong had done. It had been their luck as well, that they could have been part of the Ground Forces Festival two months ago and openly converse in public after six years of supposed silence between them. He smiled fondly at the memory. It had been a good weekend, not just for the two of them, but for their fans as well.

Right now he was very glad that they had gotten a few days off their military duty due to the holidays and enjoyed every passing minute with JaeJoong he could. That was as long as their families weren't bothering them to finally come over for a festive dinner. With a soft tune on his lips YunHo brewed some coffee for him and JaeJoong and wondered whether he should prepare breakfast as well. It was turning nine a.m. already and he honestly felt a little hungry. He shrugged the thought aside though when a pair of arms snaked around his torso and a chin rested atop his shoulder.

“Good morning,” was whispered into his ear together with a soft kiss beneath his lobe and he couldn't help but smile at the ministration.

“Good morning,” YunHo replied and turned in JaeJoong's hold a little to peck his lips. “Coffee?” he asked and earned an agreeing hum muffled by his shoulder. “Do you want to eat breakfast?” YunHo inquired whilst filling their cups with hot coffee and softly smiled when JaeJoong tightened his arms around him.

“Not hungry,” JaeJoong muttered and nuzzled his nose into the nape of YunHo's neck. Lips lingering over a patch of tanned skin he whispered, “We could continue where we broke off last night.” YunHo certainly didn't mind waiting for breakfast considering the tempting offer that promised a passionate start into the morning, or rather make that mid-morning.


End file.
